


find a way out from this fake mirage

by grapeflavoredorange



Category: Persona 5
Genre: 2/2 but akira is really fucking mad at maruki, Gen, Major P5R Spoilers, Mild Swearing, Mild Underage Smoking, Third Semester, angry akira
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:20:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26092495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grapeflavoredorange/pseuds/grapeflavoredorange
Summary: it's our turn to get backto grab the future which we fully believeand it's not given to usit's earned
Relationships: None
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	find a way out from this fake mirage

“Make this quick.”

There he was, sitting in the booth with his coffee. Apart from the quiet ticking of the clock behind the counter, the cafe was silent, and the tension hung in the air like humidity before a storm. Akira glared at the man sitting before him, waiting for him to respond, but he seemed to be taking as much time as he pleased. Finally, after an excruciatingly long silence, he set down his cup and spoke.

“How’s Yoshizawa-san holding up? I’ve been concer-”

Akira scoffed, cutting him off. “Cut the small talk, Maruki.” he snapped. “I know why you’re really here.” Maruki laughed softly, obviously amused by the hostility, and Akira hated it. “Ah, yes. I wanted to confirm with you one last time,” he said. “Is there no other way to come to an agreement besides fighting?” Akira just shook his head. “I’ve already told you,” he said. “We’re not accepting your reality.” 

Maruki’s face fell, and he took another sip of his coffee. “Why?” he asked, clearly upset. “The reality I created may seem distorted from your point of view, but-” Akira cut him off again, getting out of the booth to lean against the counter. “I’m going to ask you a question, and you’re going to answer,” he said. Maruki said nothing. “Do you actually know what happened ‘the day the sky turned red’?” he asked, controlled the anger in his voice. Maruki shook his head, and Akira just clicked his tongue in response before continuing. “At least you’re being honest. Well, I’ll tell you. My friends and I-- the Phantom Thieves-- fought a god. And won. We halted the fusion of Mementos and reality. I don’t want to be cocky, but we saved the world. We should have destroyed the Metaverse-- the thing that was trapping the public in a mindset where no one thought for themselves. But look where we are now.” 

It was silent again. Maruki said nothing and just continued sipping his coffee while Akira stared at him, waiting for an answer. “Do you know how  _ hard  _ we fought to destroy the Metaverse? Do you understand why we even did it?” He started pacing back and forth behind the counter. “The Metaverse existed because humanity had given up on thinking for themselves. When we fought that god, my friends and I thought we were going to die. We thought we were going to  _ die. _ ” 

Maruki was silent. Akira lit a cigarette and scowled at him.

“Do you get it now?” he asked. “That was supposed to be our  _ final  _ heist. We had all gone through so much, gone so far, and then I woke up on New Years’ only to find out my cat has turned into a human and my best friend doesn’t even remember how we became friends in the first place!” 

Maruki sat in the painful silence, watching Akira smoking and refusing to look him in the eye. “But… he started, his voice timid. “In my reality, you still had your victory! It was just so you didn’t have to deal with the trauma from it-” Akira scoffed. “You brought the Metaverse back. You undid literally everything that happened that day. Like it never happened.” Maruki suddenly slammed his hand on the table, startling Akira. “But what about the others? What about your friends?” Akira shook his head. “You should know th-” Maruki interrupted him again. “What about Akechi-kun?”

Silence.

Akira gave a low chuckle.

“You really think I give a fuck about him?”

Maruki gasped.

“That man is the most egotistical, pretentious, stuck-up bastard I’ve ever met. He killed Haru’s father, was involved in the death of Futaba’s mother, and you think that dangling his life over my head is going to change my mind?” Maruki’s mouth hung open slightly in shock. “I just th-” Akira stopped him, pulling something out of his pocket. It was red. Maruki knew what it was.

“We’re done here,” Akira spat. He tossed the calling card across the counter, and landed on the table Maruki was sitting at. “Read that and get the hell out of here.”

Maruki stared at Akira for a moment. He was still avoiding his eyes, still standing there smoking, as stiff and stubborn as ever. His cat, Morgana, jumped down from his spot on the counter and disappeared up the stairs. Akira must have noticed Maruki standing there, because he turned around and scowled at him. “What are you still doing here?” The man jumped slightly, finished his coffee, and started towards the door. “Nothing, sorry.” He turned around for one last look at Akira, whose back was to the door. Maruki could still taste the bitter coffee as he walked back to the station, reading the black-and-red card that Akira had thrown at him.

  
  


_ Takuto Maruki has committed the great sin of creating an overblown self-righteous reality granting people's wishes. However, we will not soak ourselves in this false happiness, and we will overcome our pain and move forward. As a result, we will not accept your proposed salvation. And therefore, we will steal your distorted desires and take back our future. _

_ From, the Phantom Thieves. _

**Author's Note:**

> if you can't already tell, i really don't like maruki. or akechi.
> 
> comment/kudos if you enjoyed! thanks for reading!


End file.
